The present invention represents an improvement over the electrical distribution system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,177 issued Apr. 11, 1989 which may be referenced for description of common features. The aforementioned patent is assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention and is hereby incorporated by reference.